Tres maneras de morir
by Cris Snape
Summary: El Ángel de la Muerte ofrece consuelo y descanso eterno y ha venido para llevarse a los hermanos Peverell. Fic escrito para el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**TRES MANERAS DE MORIR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de enero: Los Peverell"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**I**

**El Ángel de la Muerte**

_Ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Nació junto a la vida y, aunque es temido y venerado a partes iguales, su misión no consiste en causar caos y dolor. Su presencia, indispensable e ineludible, sirve para traer la paz a las almas de los mortales. Es equilibrio y consuelo y, aunque muchos han tratado de huir de él, nadie lo ha conseguido hasta el momento._

_Su abrazo es cálido y reconfortante. No importa que aquellos que van a recibirlo le teman. Incluso los que le maldicen, sucumben ante el descanso eterno que les ofrece. Sus víctimas no gritan ni suplican. Suspiran y se dejan llevar, distanciándose para siempre del mundo material para ir a un lugar más allá. Un lugar mejor._

_En Ángel de la Muerte es tan real como la vida. Siempre ha existido y siempre existirá. Cada alma que se lleva tiene su propia historia. Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell también_.

* * *

**II**

**Antioch Peverell**

Cuando Antioch cumplió los once años y marchó a Hogwarts, poco o nada le importaba el sistema de casas. Únicamente quería aprender magia de ataque y defensa porque, desde muy pequeño, había querido ser el mejor duelista de las islas británicas. Soñaba con completar su formación mágica y marchar a la guerra. Estaba incluso dispuesto a servir a los grandes señores muggles, ofrecer sus servicios como mago y ser partícipe de sus ambiciones políticas si con eso conseguía una vida repleta de aventuras y gloriosas victorias. Anhelaba ser temido y respetado por brujos y muggles y siempre fue uno de los alumnos más aplicados del colegio.

Consideraba que ciertas asignaturas eran una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Herbología y Pociones. Astronomía y Aritmancia. Disciplinas adecuadas para hombres estudiosos y tranquilos como sus hermanos pequeños, pero no para grandes brujos poderosos y destinados a hacer grandes hazañas.

Antioch pronto sobresalió como duelista. En Hogwarts era capaz de vencer a alumnos mucho mayores y ningún profesor estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. No porque fuera un alumno, sino por temor a ser derrotados. Cada día era un poco más hábil y fuerte. Podía pasar horas en la biblioteca, buscando nuevos hechizos de ataque o defensa. También era habitual verlo en las lides del escalofriante Bosque Prohibido, entrenando y estrellando maldiciones contra los troncos de aquellos árboles centenarios.

A nadie le sorprendió que, una vez fuera del colegio, tardara apenas unos meses en labrarse un buen nombre. En Hogwarts, sería recordado como el mejor duelista durante décadas. Fuera, uno de los jefes de los clanes escoceses de la Tierras Altas quedó maravillado por su destreza mágica y solicitó sus servicios como brujo de su pueblo. Antioch aceptó porque sabía de las largas y cruentas guerras que escoceses e ingleses mantenían de forma casi constante y durante años pudo disfrutar de la clase de vida que siempre había soñado.

No obstante, no existe bien que cien años dure y, después de un lustro de batallas constantes, llegó la paz. Antioch se sintió perdido y comprendió lo que sus hermanos tantas veces habían intentado explicarle. Su lugar no estaba entre muggles, peleando en sus guerras y enfrentándose a camaradas brujos en su misma posición. Su lugar estaba en el Valle de Godric, junto a la familia. Entre otros magos de su misma condición.

Antioch se dejó convencer y regresó, pero vivir con ellos fue aún peor. Era constantemente vigilado y reprendido por sus hermanos. Agobiado y frustrado, comenzó a frecuentar las tabernas mágicas de Inglaterra y descubrió que entre borrachos siempre era fácil encontrar a alguien que quisiera batirse en un duelo mortal. Poco a poco, enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento, Antioch fue recuperando su fortaleza y consiguió la fama entre el resto de brujos. Sólo con eso, volvió a ser feliz.

Sabía que sería legendario, que su nombre significaría más para los brujos que para los muggles. Armado con una varita que él mismo había elaborado, ganó duelo tras duelo y se creyó el mejor.

Craso error.

* * *

**III**

**Morir por soberbia**

_El Ángel de la Muerte sabe pasar desapercibido. En la taberna, todo son gritos y maldiciones gritadas con rabia. Sabe que pronto, muy pronto, tendrá ocasión de realizar su trabajo y espera con calma. Lleva mucho tiempo dedicado a ello y los nervios hace mucho que desaparecieron en la nada._

_Uno de los hombres que se bate en duelo, cae al suelo, inconsciente._

— _¡Jamás podréis ganarme! —Chilla el vencedor, ignorando que está firmando su sentencia de muerte—. ¡Mi varita es invencible!_

_Y se marcha, pero no lo hace sólo. El encapuchado y el Ángel van tras él y, cuando Antioch Peverell se queda dormido, el ladrón aprovecha para robarle la varita. Su rostro refleja la ambición de ser el mejor y parece haber acabado su misión, pero no es así. _

_Saca una daga y, sin pensárselo dos veces, corta el cuello del brujo invencible._

_Antioch está asustado. El Ángel le abraza. Todo queda en paz._

* * *

**IV**

**Cadmus Peverell**

Se llamaba Ethel. Era una campesina lozana y alegre, de pelo rubio, piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas. Poseía los ojos más azules que Cadmus había visto jamás y una sonrisa capaz de conquistar al hombre más aguerrido y distante.

Se conocían desde siempre. De niños, solían jugar juntos a las afueras de la aldea. Aunque sus progenitores insistían en que no era bueno establecer lazos de amistad con muggles, Cadmus nunca escuchó sus advertencias. No le importaba que Ethel no pudiera hacer magia. Únicamente quería hablar con ella, correr por los campos fértiles y charlar durante horas sobre todo y sobre nada al mismo tiempo.

Ethel siempre supo de su condición mágica y jamás le importó. En el Valle de Godric, la convivencia entre brujos y muggles nunca ocasionó conflicto alguno. Era un lugar tranquilo al que los hombres ambiciosos del reino nunca llegaron. Cadmus se sentía a gusto viviendo allí porque pertenecía a esa tierra y porque ella estaba a su lado.

El amor les llegó como un soplo de aire fresco. Era primavera y, aunque se resistían a crecer, ya no eran los chiquillos de antaño. Eran lo suficientemente mayores como para saber que ese agujero en el estómago sólo podría llenarse si permanecían juntos. Desde ese día y para siempre. Con un beso sellaron las emociones que embargaban sus espíritus juveniles y unieron sus vidas.

Cadmus Peverell fue muy feliz durante mucho tiempo. No existía mayor dicha en el mundo que la de despertar y contemplar el rostro perfecto de su querida Ethel. Ni siquiera la ausencia de unos niños que deseaban con locura podía empañar esa felicidad. Se mantenían anclados a la realidad gracias al otro, unidos mediante unos lazos que sólo el Ángel de la Muerte podía romper.

Ethel también se fue en primavera, pero su amante no se resignó a la pérdida. Se juró que algún día la recuperaría y durante años no hizo otra cosa más que investigar para traerla de vuelta. Usó todos los medios a su alcance, puso su magia al borde del abismo y halló esa piedra que adorna su alianza matrimonial.

Le habían dicho que era mágica, que servía de portal entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos y Cadmus hizo uso de ella. El gozo que sintió al tenerla nuevamente a su lado no podía describirse con palabras. Ethel había escapado de las garras malignas del Ángel de la Muerte y estaba de nuevo a su lado.

Cadmus hizo planes por los dos. Le habló del largo viaje que emprenderían, le prometió que algún día volarían en escoba juntos y le dijo que verían cumplido su sueño de tener descendencia, pero Ethel no era la misma. No parecía feliz en absoluto y su amado intentó sanarla con todas sus fuerzas.

No obtuvo éxito alguno. Necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender que el espíritu de Ethel no había vuelto junto a su cuerpo.

Necesitó que Ignotus le gritara y zarandeara para comprender el alcance de su locura.

* * *

**V**

**Morir por amor**

_El Ángel de la Muerte sabe mucho de locura, especialmente de las que se hacen por amor. Celos, pasiones prohibidas y pérdidas irreparables. El amor es alegría y tragedia y Cadmus Peverell ha sucumbido._

_El Ángel recuerda que, cuando se la llevó, Ethel sonreía y se sentía apenada por el destino de su amado. Él nunca pudo superar la pérdida. Estuvo destinado al fracaso desde el principio y llenó su mente de fantasías que culminaron con un cadáver profanado y sentado en una vieja mecedora junto a la chimenea._

_El alma de Cadmus se partió en dos cuando su hermano le hizo ver la realidad. Supo que no importaba cuánto luchara porque Ethel se había ido para siempre. El amor de su vida, lo único importante, jamás regresaría._

_La soga rodeando su cuello fue una liberación. Cuando el Ángel le auxilió en su dolor, sólo unas palabras salieron de boca de Cadmus._

—_Llévame con ella._

* * *

**VI**

**Ignotus Peverell**

De los tres hermanos Peverell, Ignotus siempre fue el que menos llamaba la atención. Tal vez pudiera parecer que viviera a la sombra de Cadmus y Antioch, pero él se sentía muy cómodo con su posición. Era un brujo observador y silencioso, de carácter tranquilo y muy reflexivo. Algunos decían que era un hombre desapasionado y su esposa acostumbraba a sentirse frustrada porque no había forma de discutir con él, pero Ignotus siempre llevó la procesión por dentro.

Dolió no poder salvar a Antioch del abismo, tener que ver como su gusto por la violencia lo llevaba hasta la destrucción. No poder ayudar a Cadmus a recuperar la cordura le destrozó por dentro y solía tener pesadillas con su cuerpo colgando de una viga. Ignotus vivió muchos años con esos horribles recuerdos, pero se sobrepuso al sufrimiento de la misma forma que superó todos los obstáculos que la vida le puso en el camino.

Era el único Peverell que se había hecho viejo y, al hacer balance, se sentía satisfecho con su vida. Había sido un brujo respetado en su comunidad, tuvo una esposa cariñosa y alegre y unos hijos que jamás le habían dado quebraderos de cabeza. Tal vez no había vivido aventuras como Antioch, ni supiera lo que era la pasión enloquecedora como Cadmus, pero fue feliz y, aunque jamás lo hizo público, también logró llevar acabo grandes hazañas mágicas.

Se sentía especialmente orgulloso de su capa de invisibilidad. La creó cuando era joven y le sirvió de gran utilidad en el pasado. Seguramente sus descendientes pondrían el grito en el cielo si supieran lo que Ignotus llegó a descubrir gracias a ella, pero a esas alturas poco le importaba un enfado de más o de menos.

Lo que más le gustaba a Ignotus era sentarse junto a la chimenea y contemplar el fuego mientras escuchaba el alboroto que organizaba su familia. Los gritos de su esposa, las risas de sus nietos y las llamadas al orden de sus hijos. Todo se le antojaba cercano y perfecto. No necesitaba nada más.

Ignotus sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla. Cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Era viejo, había tenido una vida plena y llevaba algún tiempo esperando el momento de cruzar al otro lado. Deseaba que sus hermanos estuvieran allí para poder disculparse por faltas que, tal vez, no le correspondían del todo.

Sería duro dejar atrás a todos los demás, por supuesto. Sin embargo, todos ellos superarían el dolor y seguirían con sus vidas. Eran jóvenes y se tenían los unos a los otros. Ignotus se sentía un viejo inútil y, aunque no pronunció las palabras en voz alta, llamó a gritos al Ángel de la Muerte. Ya no tenía nada que hacer entre los vivos. Nada que enseñar. Nada que descubrir. Tan sólo anhelaba la paz definitiva.

Miró por la ventana un instante. El un día precioso de verano, cálido y soleado. El día perfecto para morir.

* * *

**VII**

**Morir en paz**

_El anciano exhala su último suspiro. Su cabeza cae hacia delante y un brazo queda colgando a un lado de la silla. El Ángel se acerca lentamente a Ignotus Peverell y es recibido con una sonrisa y algo que se asemeja mucho a un gruñido._

— _¡Ah! ¡Al fin vienes! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí._

_El Ángel no se mueve ni dice palabra alguna. Nunca ha considerado necesario hablar con sus víctimas porque lo que tiene que ofrecerles es mucho mejor que una conversación vana y carente de sentido. Sin embargo, el viejo Ignotus no parece necesitar un abrazo reconfortarte. Se ha entregado a él con calma y estaba en paz mucho antes de su llegada._

_El Ángel de la Muerte no habla, pero sí esboza una sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo que no hace nada parecido y el último de los Peverell, antes de marchar, le mira como si considerara su gesto algo grotesco._

**FIN**

* * *

_Y ya está. Quisiera comentar que he elegido un formato especial para el reto. Las partes que se cuentan desde el punto de vista del Ángel de la Muerte, tienen exactamente 155 palabras. Las que narran la vida de los hermanos, 500. Ni más ni menos. Me apetecía escribir de esa forma tan rara y espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
